The High Life
by GAHOLIDAY
Summary: Callie and her group of friends live a hedonistic lifestyle in Manhattan's Upper East Side. Never having to worry about anything due to their own brilliance and their parents' earnings, they exist in their own exclusive world. Attending Columbia Med during the day and partying long into the night, Callie never questioned her life's direction. Until Arizona Robbins came along.
1. Chapter 1

The strobe lights pulsated across her closed eyes as she raised her hands and ran them through her thick raven hair. A light sheen of sweat glazed the back of her neck as she allowed the music and cocaine to dictate her movements. Her quickening heartbeat remained metronomic with the heavy thump of the bass that filled the club. A set of strong hands found their way around her hips as her hand came out of her hair and wrapped around the back of the man's neck before entangling into his hair. As the drop came and her pupils dilated she opened her eyes to a wonderful high before turning her head slightly and capturing his lips with her own.

Such was Callie Torres' night. It followed a similar pattern most nights as her close social group maintained a monopoly over self-indulgent partying and living in New York. They would start most nights at 11, drinking at any one of the penthouse apartments that their parents had endowed them with. Taking whatever they wanted, whenever they felt like it before making their way underground where Callie would take to the dance floor, leaving her thoughts and cares behind her as she lost herself in the lights and music. Most nights men and sometimes women who occasionally ran with her crowd, who she knew only after the sun went down, would approach her. Tonight it was Dylan, she'd been there with him before, he was familiar, he was good, and he was what she wanted in that moment. And so she said brief goodbyes to her friends, promising to meet Mark and Addison for coffee before their classes the next day and took Dylan's car back to his place.

She snuck out once they were done. Fixing her hair and makeup in the bathroom while she waited for her driver to collect her. A brief smile crossed her lips as she looked Dylan over on her way out. He really was quite cute when he slept. As the elevator closed she stared at her reflection in the mirrored doors. Her impeccable complexion coupled with her diet and exercise meant that the toll these nights wore on her was rarely visible externally. As she met her driver Luca at the door they exchange the same cursory glance and smirk that they always did. Opening the door for her, Luca remarked

"Seems to be a favourite of yours this one" earning him a chuckle from Callie before they began their short journey back to her family home. The sun was just beginning to rise over the briefly quiet New York streets, it was Callie's favourite time to be on the streets as the orange hue of the sun tinted everything with a peaceful golden colour. She closed her eyes and allowed the feeling of contentment to wash over her as a soft smile only intensified the serene beauty that she carried with her everywhere.

She left the car and Luca as she made her way up to the penthouse her family had lived in since she was five. Tiptoeing her way to her bedroom she quickly undressed before stepped into a steaming hot shower to wash away the previous night and start her Friday morning afresh.

Looking through her wardrobe without much care or thought, she pulled out a pair of faded and ripped jeans as well as a crisp white shirt. Pulling them on before adding a black pair of ankle boots and her favourite long chain silver necklace. She applied a small amount of mascara and a bright red shade of lipstick before making her way downstairs to the family dining room for the Friday breakfast she always shared with her father. Her mother and sister were in Mexico for the next two weeks and the house had a peaceful quiet that Callie was grateful for given that the after effects of the night were beginning to cause a dull ache in her head.

Walking into the dining room she spotted her father hidden partially behind the day's edition of the New York Times. She pulled the paper down in front of his face and smiled brilliantly at him as she kissed his cheek and took her seat.

"And how are we this morning Calliope?" he enquired as he took a sip of his coffee

"Fine thanks Daddy. Looking forward to the weekend" Callie replied as she set about putting yoghurt and muesli into her bowl.

"I'm sure you are. I actually have a small favour to ask of you"

"Sure. What is it?" Callie was curious to know as it unusual for her father to ask anything of her.

"A business associate and close friend of mine has just moved here permanently with his family from Colorado. His daughter is around your age and will be transferring to Columbia Med at the start of the new semester. I promised that you would give her a hand as they adjusted to the move, help show her around and introduce her to some people, that sort of thing"

"Daddy I don't know if she'll exactly get along with my group. We're not exactly used to welcoming new people. I mean, we've all known each other since prep school" Callie began to protest, not really wanting to add the tasks of taking care of a newbie on top of her class work and social commitments.

"Please Calliope, it would mean a lot to me. Daniel is an old friend and the family has just gone through a tough time. His daughter is wonderful, I'm sure she'd have no trouble fitting in" Carlos replied as he busied himself with getting ready to leave for work.

"Fine. But if she's supposed to hang out with us then we'll need an extra courtside seat for tonight. Derek and Meredith already asked for the spares"

"I'll have Francesca organise it and let Arizona know to come by at seven tonight" Carlos replied with a smile, kissing Callie on the cheek as he made his way out the apartment. Callie remained seated and let out a heavy sigh. Whoever this Arizona was, Callie just hoped that she'd find her feet quickly so that she didn't need to be around for too long.


	2. Chapter 2

After navigating her way through New York's typical midday traffic, Callie parked her black Kawasaki bike in the garage she owned and began the short walk to the café near school where she was meeting Mark and Addison before class. Stifling a yawn as she walked through the door she spotted the pair at their usual table and threw a wave and a smile at the barista, Sarah, who quickly began fixing Callie a much-needed caffeine hit.

"I feel like I haven't slept in a month" Callie complained as she took her seat.

"I know the feeling" Addison replied as she took a sip from her drink and finished the last page of reading for their classes that day, "did you get any sleep or did Dylan keep you up all night like he did the last time at my apartment?"

"Plead the fifth Cal" Mark chimed in with a grin as he watched a group of women leave the café. Callie's grin matched his as she took a sip of her freshly brewed coffee and let out a groan of appreciation.

"When are you going to give in and just give Sarah what she wants?" Mark asked Callie.

"When I no longer find you annoying" Callie threw back at him. The three spent the next half an hour talking over their nights and discussing their upcoming pathology class. Callie got another coffee to go before they left, hoping it would help her through the rest of the day. She gave Sarah another stunning smile before they left, enjoying the power that she knew her good looks afforded her as the three friends began the short stroll to the medicine faculty.

When the doors of their lecture theatre opened and the previous class began filing out, Callie turned to enter but was stopped as a smaller girl crashed heavily into her, causing her to drop her half-finished coffee on the floor. Ready to shoot daggers at whoever had bumped her Callie snapped her head up only to be met by a pair of shockingly blue eyes that looked sincerely apologetic.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl exclaimed, she continued to apologise frantically as Callie stood looking on dumbfounded, her inability to say or do anything brought on by a combination of shock and tiredness.

"Everything O.K Cal?" Mark asked as he came back outside, wondering why Callie hadn't followed them into the lecture theatre.

"Uh…. Yeah, yeah I'll be right in" Callie eventually replied without every breaking contact with those blue eyes that were still disconcerting her. Mark looked between the blonde and the brunette, smirking before turning away and walking back into the lecture theatre.

"I really am so sorry. Can I buy you another coffee?" the blonde offered, becoming worried by the fact that Callie still hadn't stopped staring at her. The worried look on the girl's face eventually made Callie snap out of her trance,

"It's fine" she said, flashing a small smile that the blonde returned "I may not be able to make it through this lecture now though so if I fail midterms I'll come looking for you" she added jokingly. The blonde flashed a dimpled smile at her, which almost made Callie fall back into another stupor.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine. I should go though or else I'll be late. Sorry again" she said as she moved around Callie, giving her one last smile. Callie's eyes remained on where the blonde had been standing before she shook herself out of it and moved into the theatre, taking the spare seat next to Addison. She really needed to get to bed earlier before her morning classes.

As Callie pulled into the garage of the penthouse and took off her helmet she let out a heavy sigh, glad to be done with classes for the week and looking forward to a fun night out before she had to study over the weekend. Walking into her room after a quick conversation with her parents who were leaving for a charity ball, she looked through her wardrobe and picked out her Knicks jersey, a pair of tight black jeans and black heeled ankle boots. Taking a quick shower she felt the stress and tiredness leave her body and as she lathered herself she let her mind wander back to the insanely good-looking blonde she encountered earlier in the day and with a smirk Callie decided that the next time she saw her she would be more like charming and charismatic woman who got what she wanted. After drying her hair and putting on a small amount of makeup she went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of red wine whilst she waited for Addison and Mark to pick her up. She walked over to the huge windows of the lounge room that looked out onto the busy Manhattan streets below that were cast in the yellow glow of street lamps. Some people found New York too noisy, too crowded, too overwhelming but not Callie. Having grown up in the city she could not think of any other place in the world she would rather live. Whilst the city was always busy, Callie relished the vibrancy of it and when it did get too much, a walk down the back streets or an afternoon in the park offered her some sanctuary.

She was pulled from her contemplative state by the ringing of the house phone. Finishing her remaining wine in a long swig she answered the call from the doorman letting her know that Mark and Addison were waiting downstairs. Stopping at the entrance table on her way out she grabbed the tickets for the game, frowning when she saw four of them before she remembered that she had to babysit for her father tonight. Grumbling to herself she made her way down to the lobby and when the lift doors opened she rolled her eyes when she saw that Addison once again was dressed for a dinner at a five star restaurant rather than a basketball game, Mark at least had a Knicks hat.

"Would it kill you to have some team pride?" she asked as she hugged her two friends hello.

"I can't pull off the whole jersey thing Callie, I'm far too much of a WASP" Addison replied. Callie chuckled as the three headed out to the black limo waiting in front of the building, the short walk still exposing them to the cold night air that told them Winter was definitely on its way. Settling into the car Callie handed out the tickets before breaking the news

"I forgot to tell you both earlier but my Dad asked me to take one of his business partner's daughter to the game as well. She's our age but she's new to the city"

"Is she planning on coming out with us later? I'm not sure newbies can handle a night with us" Mark said smugly, Callie recognising the mischievous glint in his eye that foreshadowed an epic night ahead.

"I doubt it" Callie responded "besides I don't think I'm even up for a massive one tonight, last night pulled a number on me and I need to write that paper for Webber's epidemiology class."

"You've been flaky recently Torres. Everything O.K?" Addison asked as they approached Madison Square

"Just in a bit of lull I guess. I'll bounce back though Addie, you know I always do" Callie answered, flashing her brilliant smile as the door to the limo was opened and the three friends stepped out into the atmospheric conditions of Madison Square Garden on game night. Her father left her instructions that Arizona would be waiting out the front of their special entrance and as she, Mark and Addison made their way through the crowd, at a distance, she spotted a slender figure with her back to them, wearing what looked to be a pair of black Louboutin stilettos with tight black jeans that accentuated a firm ass that Callie couldn't help but admire. She was also sporting a form fitting Carmelo Anthony jersey and had her naturally blonde hair sitting straight and sleek below her shoulders. As the three got closer Mark also made his appreciation known, practically salivating as he exclaimed,

"Good god, I hope that's her". Callie mirrored the thought but kept it to herself as they were now within hearing distance. She confidently approached the blonde and tapped her shoulder,

"Arizona?" she asked, getting ready to flash a dazzling smile. Her face however quickly turned into a look of surprise as she was confronted with the same piercing blue eyes from earlier that day. The blue eyes reflected her own surprise momentarily before a twinkle of amusement appeared in them.

"I spill a coffee on you and get rewarded with courtside seats huh? And here everyone was telling me that New Yorkers were inhospitable" she joked as she turned her attention to Mark and Addison

"Hi, I'm Arizona, it's really nice to meet you guys and thanks for letting me tag along tonight"

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Addison and this is Mark. You'll have made Callie's night with your outfit, she complains about the fact that Mark and I never wear anything Knicks or New York related to the games" Addison replied whilst her face lit up in amusement at Callie's dumbstruck face, thinking to herself that that wasn't the only reason Callie would be appreciating her outfit.

"Well I'm a bit of a fan and I've never sat courtside before so I thought should put some extra effort in" Arizona replied by which time Callie had come to her senses and vowed to make a concerted effort to not let the blonde have such a bizarre effect on her.

"You're going to absolutely love it Arizona. I can't think of a better way to introduce yourself to the city" Callie said, giving her the dazzling smile she had planned on producing earlier.

"Oh, I'm not completely new here. My family lived on the Upper West Side until I was eleven but I'm definitely looking forward to the game" Arizona replied also flashing a bright smile that revealed a set of incredibly endearing dimples that made Callie swoon all over again. Clearing her throat to try and avoid embarrassment again she pulled herself together and placed a gentle hand on the small of Arizona's back,

"Shall we?" she asked, handing Arizona her ticket and guiding her through the entrance. She turned to Mark and Addison who were both sharing amused, knowing expressions

"What?" she demanded, their expressions not changing "Oh, shut up".

After being shown to their seats, Callie smiled as she took in the awestruck look on Arizona's face as she looked around the filling arena and the players that were finishing their warm-up.

"Told you you'd love it" she said, taking off her leather jacket and placing it over the back of her chair. Arizona could only smile as she took her seat

"Thank you so much for this. You have to let me pay for all your food and drinks though, especially after what happened earlier today"

"Oh don't worry about it really, besides all of that is included with these seats anyway. If you still feel cut up about it you can buy me a replacement coffee during classes next week. My dad mentioned that you're at Columbia as well?" Callie enquired as she and Arizona both watched the teams walk off court after finishing their warm up.

"Yeah, fourth year. I transferred from Stanford, I wanted to be closer to my family and they just moved here"

"Don't most people use college to get away from their parents?" Callie offered jokingly

"You didn't" Arizona replied quickly

"You don't move out of the Torres penthouse unless you're forced to" Mark interjected from the other side of Callie who shared a smile with Mark that didn't go unnoticed by Arizona who had already known the Torres family was wealthy, even before the offer of courtside seats.

"My dad is pretty protective and he likes to have his family as close as possible. And anyway, why would you leave this city?" she laughed as the arena turned black and spotlights began dancing across the crowd and the court as the teams were introduced.

The game passed by in a blur of excitement as the Knicks won with a shot in the final five seconds. Callie was pleasantly surprised by how enthusiastic Arizona had been as well as how much she knew about the game. She wasn't really used to having someone with her who appreciated the sport, she was usually with people who were only there for the spectacle and to say they had been courtside. Meanwhile Arizona was left with an impression of Callie that was puzzling to say the least. On the one hand she lived up to the image of Carlos Torres' daughter that she had built up in her mind, one who was extremely privileged and who didn't mind using her wealth to her advantage. She felt somewhat uncomfortable at first with the waiters who served them drinks but eventually became thankful for it as it meant she didn't miss the game waiting in queues. The champagne Callie kept requesting was also delicious. Whilst Arizona could hardly ignore the sheer beauty of the woman she also appeared to be a borderline socialite based on her interactions with the other courtside patrons and various celebrities. However when she excused herself during one of the timeouts, Arizona was surprised to see her walk up several rows to an elderly couple whom she engaged in a long and animated discussion. Mark explained that they were Mr. and Mrs. Brown who had been coming to Knicks games since Callie was nine and who she always talked to during the breaks about how the team was doing that night which Arizona thought was really sweet. Callie would definitely take longer to figure out.

As the group navigated through the crowds that still lingered outside, they eventually made their way to the town car that Luca was driving that evening.

"Plan?" enquired Mark as the four loitered outside the car.

"I'm up for one or two drinks but not much more, I have a tonne of work to do this weekend" Callie replied. Addison and Mark looked disappointed and were about to voice their opinions when Arizona surprised everyone by jumping in

"Oh come on! Seriously? How can you not be pumped after that game? We should be out celebrating!"

Mark and Addison looked from Arizona to Callie, all three starring her down with matched looks of excited anticipation but it was Arizona's keen blue eyes that were ultimately her undoing.

"Fine" she sighed holding open the back door for the three to file into the car before getting into the front with Luca. She smiled ruefully to herself thinking that Arizona probably had no idea what she had just signed herself up for.


End file.
